Kontradiktif
by arannis
Summary: Namun itu hanya kata orang. Mereka tak tahu hidupku yang sebenarnya. Canon. Barty's past. Fic gaje pelepas lelah. Mind to RnR?


Disclaimer: Always JK Rowling.

* * *

**KONTRADIKTIF**

* * *

_Orang bilang aku adalah anak yang beruntung. Lahir dan besar dari keluarga berdarah-murni yang terpandang. Memiliki seorang ayah yang menjabat sebagai Kepala Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir yang santer diberitakan akan segera menduduki jabatan Menteri Sihir selanjutnya._

_Namun itu hanya kata orang. Mereka tak tahu hidupku yang sebenarnya._

* * *

"Crouch, Bartemius!"

Barty berjalan melewati barisan anak-anak kelas satu dengan sedikit terhuyung. Sebetulnya karena ia sedikit gugup. Suasana asing yang menyergap dan banyaknya wajah-wajah baru membuatnya sedikit canggung. Ditambah lagi dengan bisik-bisik yang terdengar ketika kakinya melangkah menuju tempat berdirinya Profesor McGonagall, menimbulkan kejengahan yang sangat mengganggu. Begitu mengganggu hingga rasa lapar di perutnya seketika lenyap.

"Eh, itukah anaknya calon Menteri Sihir kita yang baru?"

"Benarkah dia anaknya Mr Crouch?"

"Ah, ternyata itu anaknya Mr Crouch."

Kira-kira begitulah yang Barty dengar sedari tadi. Telinganya terasa panas mendengar segala bisikan-bisikan itu. Memangnya kenapa sih kalau aku ini anaknya? –batinnya.

Rasanya jalanan begitu panjang hingga Barty merasa telah berjalan begitu lama. Entah jalanan yang benar-benar panjang atau kakinya yang terlalu lambat. Namun kelegaan segera menyelimuti dadanya ketika kini ia telah duduk di kursi sambil menunggu Sang Topi-Yang-Bisa-Bicara itu terpasang di kepalanya.

"Hmm ... Barty Crouch Jr, eh? Ayahmu sungguh terkenal di kalangan para penyihir, bahkan sejak dirinya masih di Hogwarts dulu. Baiklah, langsung saja. Kejeniusanmu–tentu–tak perlu diragukan lagi. Kau juga orang yang mudah penasaran terhadap sesuatu yang baru–ah, sifat ingin diakui juga cukup mendominasi. Dan ambisimu besar, cenderung tak memikirkan aturan–khas Slytherin. Hmm, meskipun Ayahmu seseorang yang paling menentang Sihir Hitam, namun nampaknya tidak untuk dirimu. Jadi, sebaiknya di mana kau kutempatkan?"

Slytherin? Tapi Ayah dulu di Ravenclaw, batinnya. Barty bingung. Topi ini bertanya malah membuatnya semakin bingung.

"Bingung, eh? Yah, tak masalah juga kau di Slytherin. Kau tahu? Dulu Ayahmu itu hampir kutetapkan masuk Slytherin, tapi dia langsung menolaknya dengan keras–yah, kau tahulah.. Jadi, bagaimana?"

Slytherin? Atau Ravenclaw? Ah, Barty baru ingat kalau Ayahnya menyuruhnya masuk asrama manapun asalkan jangan Slytherin. Kalau topi ini memasukannya ke Slytherin, nanti Ayahnya marah padanya. Ya sudahlah, aku ikuti kata Ayah saja, pikirnya.

"Jangan Slytherin? Baiklah, RAVENCLAW!"

_Aku tak pernah diberikan pilihan._

_Ayahku yang selalu memilihkannya untukku._

_Bahkan ia tak memberikan nama yang berbeda untukku._

* * *

_Orang bilang aku adalah anak yang beruntung. Memiliki ibu yang sangat menyanyangi dan mengerti diriku dengan keluarga lengkap yang harmonis. Kami seakan menjadi ikon keluarga impian para penyihir di seluruh Britania Raya._

_Namun itu hanya kata orang. Mereka tak tahu hidupku yang sebenarnya._

* * *

"Barty, selamat ulang tahun!"

Paris–teman seasramanya–melemparkan sekotak kado dari kasurnya. Kotak berukuran sedang berwarna merah berkilau. Tak disangka Paris memberikan semir sepatu Muggle–yeah, Paris seorang darah-campuran (ayah penyihir-ibu Muggle). Jujur saja, baru kali ini Barty memiliki barang Muggle.

"Hei, aku bisa membersihkan sepatuku dengan sihir, tahu!" serunya pada Paris yang kini mencomot pai daging yang ia curi dari Aula Besar.

"Itu bukan untuk membersihkan, tapi menutupi warna pudar di sepatu," balasnya santai.

"Sama saja, bodoh," sambung Barty malas. Bukannya ia mempermasalahkan semirnya, namun menurutnya Paris hanya membuang-buang uang.

"Sudahlah, tinggal simpan saja susah amat sih?" katanya.

"Terserah," hanya itu yang bisa Barty ucapkan.

Kemudian ia kembali memilah-milah kado. Mencari kado dari Ayahnya. Barty sangat berharap kali ini Ayahnya memberikan kado yang ia inginkan–tidak seperti tahun lalu (buku tentang cara-cara melawan ketertarikan terhadap Sihir Hitam). Ya, Barty tahu Kau-Tahu-Siapa dan Pelahap Maut sudah semakin banyak membuat kekacauan–baik dunia sihir maupun Muggle. Namun bukan berarti ia harus paranoid terhadap anaknya sendiri yang jelas-jelas sulit terpengaruh dengan hal-hal semacam itu. Barty hanya ingin Ayahnya memperlakukannya seperti layaknya seorang ayah kepada anak laki-lakinya. Barty hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana seorang anak laki-laki yang mendapatkan hadiah yang sangat diidamkannya dari Sang Ayah.

"Lihat, Barty, kado dari Ayah dan Ibumu!" suara Paris membuyarkan konsentrasinya. "Orang tuamu mengirimkan satu kado?"

Ia menunjukkan sebingkai foto bergerak yang berisi foto mereka bertiga–Ayah, Ibu, dan Barty–ah, tidak berempat dengan peri-rumah kami, Winky. Mungkin bagi orang lain Barty ini aneh karena menyertakan peri-rumah dalam foto keluarga. Namun terserah apa kata orang. Ia menyayangi Winky, peri-rumah itu sudah seperti saudara baginya.

Tunggu, ini kado dari Ayah dan Ibu? –batinnya. Ia segera mencari surat yang menyertai kado itu. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia membaca surat yang ditulis tangan oleh Ibunya sendiri.

_**Untuk jagoanku, Barty**_

_**Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-14, Nak! Tak terasa kau sudah sebesar ini. Aku bahkan masih mengingat dengan jelas ketika kau baru bisa merangkak dan duduk, sejelas seakan kejadian itu baru terjadi kemarin. Bagaimana kabarmu di Hogwarts? Kau makan dan istirahat dengan cukup, kan? Jangan terlalu pusing memikirkan tugas hingga membuatmu stress, relakslah sejenak. Tak ada kejadian yang aneh, kan di sana? Ibu percaya Dumbledore dapat mengamankan Hogwarts.**_

_**Ayahmu juga menanyakan kabarmu, Nak. Kau tahu? Ayahmu baru saja dipromosikan menjadi Menteri Sihir yang baru. Namun nampaknya dia masih senang dengan jabatannya saat ini. Yah, tentu saja Ayahmu belum bisa tenang jika Kau-Tahu-Siapa dan Pelahap Maut masih merajalela. Sudah beberapa Pelahap Maut yang tertangkap dan diadili oleh Ayahmu, kau pasti bangga padanya.**_

_**Oh ya, foto yang kukirimkan sebagai kado ulang tahunmu itu sebenarnya ide Ayahmu! Sekarang kau percaya, kan kalau Ayahmu menyayangimu? Ayahmu sangat menyayangimu, Barty, percayalah pada Ibu. Dari luar, ia memang terlihat seakan tak peduli padamu, namun kau tak pernah tahu apa saja yang dilakukannya untukmu. Jadi, tolong jangan meragukannya lagi.**_

_**Kurasa sudah dulu, Nak. Ibu harus menyiapkan segala keperluan Ayahmu. Hari ini ia harus pergi ke Perancis untuk meminta kerjasama Kementrian Sihir di sana agar mencegah penyebaran kekuasaan Kau-Tahu-Siapa.**_

_**Ibumu**_

Tak sadar, Barty meremas surat itu. Perasaannya kini campur aduk.

Apa yang Ibu katakan itu benar? Ayah menyayangiku? Kalau benar Ayah menyayangiku, mengapa ia tak pernah memerhatikanku? Begitulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di benaknya.

Segala sesuatu yang Ayahnya lakukan untuknya semata-mata hanya atas dasar permintaan Sang Ibu. Bukan karena paksaan dari Barty apalagi inisiatif Ayahnya sendiri. Entah sudah berapa juta kali Ibunya mengatakan itu, namun lagi dan lagi Barty meragukannya. Semakin dirinya mencoba meyakinkan diri, semakin tampak pula bahwa Ayahnya tak pernah menyayanginya.

_Ia hanya mencintai Ibu, tapi tak pernah mencintaiku seperti ia mencintai Ibu._

* * *

_Orang bilang aku adalah anak yang beruntung karena memiliki hidup yang sangat sempurna._

_Namun itu hanya kata orang. Mereka tak tahu hidupku yang sebenarnya._

* * *

Notes: APA INI? SUMPAH, GAJE BANGET! –pasti itu yang ada di pikiran kalian. Biarlah, saya terima dengan ikhlas *elap ingus*

Fic ini hanya pelepas lelah. Jadi, jangan heran kalo gaje hahahaha *ketawa setan*

Paris itu OC doang, abis gak tau temen-temennya Barty XD


End file.
